La vida sigue
by jessica black rose
Summary: La paz viene después de la tormenta y la vida tiene que seguir. tailsxcream


**SONIC Y PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

…

LA VIDA SIGUE

Aproximadamente dos semanas Chris había vuelto a su mundo y todo estuvo en paz para todos , excepto para un pequeño zorro apodado tails ,que había recibido la perdida de su primer amor , en el transcurso de la primera semana tuvo que fingir amargas sonrisas a sus amigos, llorando a la luna por su perdida ,lo único que lo consolaba era la semilla que estaba en un pequeña maceta en su cuarto .

A la segunda semana, se empezaba a ver su depresión y todos se empezaron a preocupar .

-tails hermanito ¿estas bien?-pregunto el erizo azul

-si sonic estoy bien –el zorro de dos colas le dedico una sonrisa forzada que no convenció mucho al erizo.

-oye tails ¿no quieres descansar un poco?-pregunto la eriza rosa que se encontraba con ellos – se ve que no has descansado bien.

-si estoy un poco cansado me iré a mi cuarto a dormir-mintió

Tails subió a su cuarto pero no a dormir solo se recostó en su cama, viendo la maseta a lado de su cama tenia miedo de quedarse dormido y que sus sueños le hagan recordar a cosmo y el momento de su muerte , pero aunque estuviera despierto el recuerdo seguía atormentándolo haciéndole llorar .

**Al día siguiente**

Cerca del taller iba una linda conejita a visitar a su amigo tails , le preocupaba su depresión por la perdida de cosmo , ella fue su amiga , y el primer amor de tails , le dolía verlo así , decaído , quería verlo feliz , sonriente como siempre . Llegando diviso una casa-taller llego a ella ,toco y un zorro de dos colas un poco desarreglado ,con ojeras y medio dormido le abrió la puerta.

-Lo siento te desperté?-dijo asustada al ver a su amigo

- no descuida estaba despierto –respondió-¿quieres pasar?

-si

Al entrar vio que la casa estaba un poco desordenada , con inventos a medio construir, había trastes sucios , polvo , un poco de herramientas , era claro que trata de mantener su mente ocupada , y que dormía poco eso le preocupaba , no pudo evitar pensar que en cualquier momento se podría desmallar . Pero para eso estaba ella para ayudarle a sentirse mejor y que volviera a ser el de antes , poder jugar y pasar tiempo juntos , aunque no pudo evitar recordar un momento incomodo con amy.

_**Recuerdo…**_

Meses antes de ir al mundo humano, un día una eriza rosa llamada amy caminaba junto a una coneja llamada cream, platicando sobre cosas triviales .

-sabes cream quizás mañana valla al parque por flores ¿quieres ir?-pregunto la eriza

-lo siento amy , mañana iré con tails

-descuida –dijo-sabes tu y tails hacen bonita pareja

-pero tengo 8 años, no es adecuado tener novio a esta edad – dijo- además el solo es mi amigo

- lo se , solamente te doy una opinión mía –justifico-además es muy grande para ti te lleva 2 años

Le había incomodado el comentario de su amiga , ahora que lo pensaba pasaba mucho tiempo con tails para que amy pensara que eran pareja , eran grandes amigos , le gusta estar con el, aprende estando con el , sabia mucho de mecánica , ella lo admiraba .

_**Fin del recuerdo…**_

-cual es el motivo de tu visita?

-estaba preocupada por ti como todos

-no tienen que preocuparse estoy bien

-no lo estas, se te nota demasiado no intentes mentirme-le regaño-te conozco muy bien, te quiero ayudar.

No dijo nada y supuso que lo acepto , le dijo que se durmiera pero que ella se quedaría hasta que se quedara dormido y lo hizo , tails nunca creyó que cream fuera tan firme en algo , le gusto eso de ella.

Cream se quedo junto a la cama hasta que se quedo dormido , después se dedico a recoger la habitación en silencio , recogía la basura , todo , barrio, quito el polvo, etc , hasta que se encontró con una pequeña maceta , la observo con tristeza , la rego un poco y bajo a limpiar el resto de la casa.

En la tarde , tails se había despertado al levantarse noto que su habitación estaba limpia, sonrió al recordar que cream lo había visitado , salió de la cama , bajo tenia un poco de hambre , al bajar vio que todo estaba limpio olía a flores tropicales , le recordó a cosmo… entonces vio una conejita de ocho años dormida en el sofá ,le pareció tierna la imagen de la pequeña parecía un ángel , su estomago lo saco de sus pensamientos y fue a la cocina donde pudo ver un pastel de chocolate , se acerco al pastel para devorar de un solo bocado.

Después de comer el pastel se dedico a despertar a la coneja , se sentó a un lao de ella y comenzó a hablarle un poco.

-cream…cream despierta-moviéndola un poco.

-mmm…-empezó a abrir los ojos

-tu mama se preocupara si te quedas mas tiempo.

-¡¿Cuánto dormi?!-exclamo

-no se como cuatro horas.

-debo irme!-salio corriendo la coneja-adios!

-adios!

Ese dia fue el único en que tails pudo descanzar de su depresión , ya que los enemigos que iban apareciendo lo agotaban , su autoestima estaba por los suelos , se sentía inútil , su vida se había echo monótona , al echo de ya no querer comer y parecía que la pequeña niña era la única que lo notaba , cuando le intentaba de decir a alguien y este le preguntaba a tails este le dedicaba una sonrisa falsa y decía estar bien. Ella seguía visitándolo , frecuentemente algo que al zorro le comenzaba a molestar…

-oye cream por que no vas con amy?

-Salí con ella ayer…no me cambies el tema y come-le regaño

-ok-respondió resignado y molesto-¿porque no vienes a vivir aquí?

-¿Qué?

-¡¿ QUE PORQUE NO VIENES A VIVIR AQUÍ?!-le grito

-ta-tails…-lo llamo asustada

-SI! VEN A VIVIR AQUÍ ES LO UNICO QUE FALTA , ME COCINAS ,LAVAS, LIMPIAS , TODO! SOLO FALTA QUE TE MUDES!

-p-pero solo te quiero ayudar

-AYUDAR! LO QUE HACES ES METERTE EN MI VIDA!-salio corriendo a su habitación dejando a la conejita en el comedor llorando.

-solo quiero que seas el mismo.

Cream no volvió a la casa de tails se quedaba mas en casa ayudando a su mama o con cheese, ya no hablaba con tails , lo evitaba y el zorro tampoco hacia por disculparse .Seguía en su deprecion , un dia knuckles iba a visitar al zorro , estaba muy preocupado por su situación . Había tenido un mal presentimiento los últimos días .

-tails!-toco la puerta

Después de un rato , miro por la ventana ,todo estaba en penumbras ,regreso a la puerta y intento abrir la puerta esta se abrió ,entro, busco a tails al llegar al baño encontró al zorro tirado en el suelo con varias cortadas en las muñecas, pastillas y alcohol. Lo levanto , llamo a una ambulancia y luego a sus amigos.

En el hospital , el medico pudo salvar a tails de la muerte aunque le fue difícil por la cantidad de pastillas ingeridas y la cantidad de alcohol que tomo , y solo se llego a una conclusión…un intento de suicidio . El medico les recomendó a un psicólogo para ayudarlo estos aceptaron , con o sin el consentimiento del paciente.

Pasaron los años, tails se fue reponiendo poco a poco , sus amigos lo ayudaban mucho, no lo dejaron ir al taller por miedo a que se volviese a hacerse daño.

-sonic, a donde vamos?-pregunto un zorro de 17 años.

-a casa de cream-respondió el erizo de 20.

-mmm…

-que pasa hermanito?-pregunto

-es que llevo 2 meses sin ver a cream-un poco sonrojado

-te gusta-soltó de golpe

-q-que n-no-dijo totalmente rojo

-esta bien , deberías decírselo antes de que alguien mas la enamore.

-pero solo la veo de lejos, me evita, después de lo que le dije, no me habla…-dijo triste

Llegaron y los recibió una coneja adulta, sonic se fue dejando a tails en esa casa.

-tails puedes buscar a cream?- pregunto- necesito salir ocupo que le avises

-s-si-respondió y la coneja se fue, salió al patio y vio a una linda conejita de 15 años, se sonrojo al verla con su cabello suelto, cabello que le empezó a crecer a lo 12-cream!

-eh tails?

-emm… vainilla salió me pidió que te avisara…

-gracias…ya te puedes retirar-dijo

-cream, perdóname.

-de que te tengo que perdonar?

-por haberte gritado hace 7 años, no pude pedirte perdón por mi orgullo y me siento muy mal en solo pensar que lastime a mi mejor amiga, se que lo page con que te alejaras de mi…me perdonas?

-s-si tails lo hice hace mucho, es solo que no quería ser una metida en tu vida.

- jamás lo seras cream-la besa-lo-lo-lo siento! C-cream y-yo no…- es interrumpido por que lo beso, era un beso apasionado así que solo se dejo llevar.

-me-me gustas-se confeso el zorro

-eso ya lo se jajajajajaja-rio

Todo fue paz en ese momento, jamás pudo ser mas feliz en su vida aunque paso por tiempos duros en que creyó que volvería a caer en la depresión profunda, pero con ayuda de sus amigos salió a adelante , ahora había vuelto a encontrar al amor , ya superado la perdida de cosmo .

De ahí aprendió que la paz viene después de la tormenta y que la vida tiene que seguir.

…..

**Les gusto o no…**

**Si les gusto que bueno… y sino uno hace lo mejor posible.**

**Quiero agradecer a deadgenes27 por apoyarme y a damydark por su consejo seguiré escribiendo lo aseguro.**

**BAY,BAY! DEJEN UN REVIEW!**


End file.
